Cristales limpios
by maiteginevra
Summary: Harry se siente extraño. Le duele el cuello, tiene la garganta apretada y la cabeza repleta de imágenes del pasado. Está completamente confundido porque no sabe si Hermione es la persona que siempre ha estado esperando.*ONESHOT*H/Hr*para lovelyharmonie*


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aunque me encantaría :(

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un Harry/Hermione. Sí, tal cual. Si no te gusta la pareja, por favor, pulsa el botón "atrás" Así tú y yo nos evitamos un mal rato.

**Notas:** Nunca antes había escrito sobre ellos dos. Es muy probable que sea crap!fic y todas esas cosas malas. Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de **lovelyharmonie** y es una muestra muy pequeña (y mala) de lo que ella se merece. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

**&&&&&**

**Cristales Limpios**

Harry no está seguro si fue Ginny la que cambió o fue él. Pero qué importa. Cuando cierra los ojos ya no siente ese temblor entre medio de las costillas, ni le cuesta respirar. Siente que la saliva de Ginny se vuelve cada vez más espesa, incómoda.

Y en realidad también nota que ella apenas le besa. Quizás es la rutina, quizás es que no son inmunes al paso del tiempo, pero independiente de la causa hay cosas que ninguno de los dos puede negar.

Por eso se sientan en uno sofá amplio, cada uno lo más distanciado posible del otro y hablan con la mirada pegada al suelo. Harry se siente un idiota, no sabe cómo decirle a Ginny que quizás deberían terminar esa estupidez que llaman noviazgo, y reconocer que han perdido, que no son el uno para el otro. No sabe por qué pero se acuerda de cuando Ron le dijo _"se nota que nunca has tenido que dejar a alguien"_.

Pero bendita sea su suerte, porque Ginny toma aire y luego le dice lo que él no ha sido capaz de pronunciar. Y hasta parece alegre después de pronunciar _"esto no funciona"_

Y Harry, aunque se siente mal (aunque sea un poco), se alegra de que no hayan lágrimas, mocos, ni espaldas que consolar. Ginny le sonríe por última vez, como si quisiera dejar con ese gesto los mejores momentos que han pasado juntos, y se aleja sacudiendo su cabello rojo. Después escucha cómo cierra la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Hermione le dice, junto con un apretón en el brazo. -¿Lo hiciste?

- No, ella lo hizo. -Contesta mientras aún no es capaz de despegar la mirada de las tablas del suelo. Ha encontrado extrañas figuras escondidas entre las vetas de la madera, una snitch, una calavera y la silueta de un gato. El gato se parece a Crookshanks.

- ¿Te dejó? - Murmura Hermione con incredulidad. Luego lo abraza como si Harry estuviera convertido en un mar de lágrimas o algo similar. Y aunque no es el caso, él se queda ahí, acomodado entre el calor de los brazos de Hermione.

- Al parecer, los Weasley no es lo nuestro, Harry.

Harry se ríe sin ganas, y se queda pensando en que quizás han sido los dos un tanto inocentes. No, no sólo ellos, todos lo han sido. Han confundido el cariño, la amistad y el compañerismo con el amor. Los dos, Harry y Hermione, se sintieron obnubilados con la tibieza de La Madriguera, con el buen humor de esa familia, con la entrega sin condiciones que recibieron ambos. Los forasteros en tierras desconocidas y hostiles.

Y ahora que ya no hay Voldemort que pueda destruir su mundo, Harry se siente tan extraño viendo como trozos que siempre creyó tan sólidos se desmoronan poco a poco. Primero fue la ruptura de Ron con Hermione, ahora él y Ginny. No quiere perderlos, no quiere alejarse de ellos, los quiere demasiado para desear eso. Pero Harry entiende que hay cosas que se pierden para siempre y muchas veces no se necesita a un mago oscuro y poderoso para que aquello ocurra.

- Quizás esto te sirva. -Dice ella, mientras saca del bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos desechables.

- Pero, Hermione, si no estoy llorando. -Harry se incorpora y muestra su rostro completamente limpio.

- Lo siento...¡Es que no me dices nada últimamente! Ni siquiera sé por qué terminaste con Ginny, Harry

- Ella terminó conmigo. -Aclara.

- Da lo mismo. Iba a ocurrir de todas formas. -Dibuja en su cara esa expresión de saberlo todo, mezclada con trazos de victoria. Cruza sus brazos en el regazo y frunce un poco el ceño. -¿No vas a decirme?

A Harry las palabras se le quedan atravesadas en la garganta, y por más que traga saliva ese nudo que se le ha formado no baja, ni se deshace. Alza los ojos hasta Hermione, que no entiende qué ocurre con él. En realidad Harry tampoco lo sabe. Es como si lentamente se diera cuenta que todas las piezas de su vida estuvieran mal puestas, que el dibujo final es muy distinto al que aparece en la portada del puzzle.

- No lo sé, Hermione. De verdad. Quizás...quizás esté condenado a quedarme solo, ¿sabes? Tiene sentido. No tengo padres, no tengo familia. Ni siquiera tengo amigos.

- Gracias. -Contesta Hermione, sarcastica y con una leve arruga en la frente.

- No me refiero a ti. Tú no cuentas.

- ¿Por qué no? -Pregunta completamente anodadada.

- Porque tú eres especial. No sé, creo que eres la persona más fiel que conozco. Creo que nunca me has dejado...solo.

Harry contempla como Hermione eleva sus ojos hasta el cielo, como si quisiera decir _"Por fin lo has compredido, tonto."_ Y no sólo ve eso, ve el extraño modo en que sus ojos brillan, como si tuvieran un poquito de pena.

- ¿Hermione? - Se atreve a murmurar. -¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, Harry. Nada.

Y no sabe qué es aquello que ocurre con Hermione, sólo la ve ponerse de pie y subir las escaleras rápidamente a su habitación.

Por un momento piensa en seguirla, pero se arrepiente al instante. No tiene idea qué decir para que ella se sienta mejor, ni siquiera sabe por qué se puso así. Y se tiende a lo largo del sofá mientras piensa que Hermione es lo único que siempre ha tenido.

Incondicionalmente, nunca importó lo muy desquiciado que parecía, ni lo muy mal genio que podía estar. Hermione fue quien arriesgo su vida por él, por acompañarlo en busca de los horcruxs, es quien nunca le dejó solo en sus peores épocas en Hogwarts. Ha sido siempre el leño al que abrazarse en medio del mar tormentoso. Y poco a poco, comprende que el día que Hermione le abandone se acabará todo. Su vida se transformaría en una pizarra vacía, en un papel en blanco sin nada que plasmar. Harry cree que la única cosa que no podría dejar ir es a ella, porque si Hermione no está, todo irá mal. Podría arder el mundo entero en el infierno y a él le importará un comino. Ya no habrá nada en que creer a ojos cerrados. Y eso hace, Harry cierra los ojos, y levanta un poco los lentes a tientas, se aprieta el puente de la nariz mientras los recuerdos de años pasados llegan uno tras uno.

Hermione pasándole los apuntes y las tareas, Hermione acomodando su bufanda con los dedos helados rozando la piel de su cuello, Hermione subiéndole un poco de comida cuando él no quería bajar a cenar, Hermione cubriéndole con alguna extraña manta, que ella misma había tejido, cuando se quedaba dormido frente a el débil fuego de la chimenea de la sala común. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

¿Por qué jamás se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

Porque eres tonto, le contesta su voz interior. Esa noche se queda dormido en sofá, mientras sueña que Hermione, con el pelo muy vaporoso, le cura una herida que se abre una y otra vez en el pecho, y ella no se cansa de colocar compresas empapadas de díctamo una y otra vez.

Algún día se cansará, piensa medio dormido.

O algún día dejarás de ser un estúpido, le contesta una voz muy similar a la suya. Algún día dejarás de tener miedo y serás capaz de tomar aquello que es tan extraordinario, que no puedes creer que sea para ti.

El olor de huevos fritos con tocino lo hace despertarse completamente. Se restriega los ojos mientras descubre que le duele mucho el cuello. Mientras se hace un torpe masaje con los dedos rígidos piensa que quizás debió dormir en su cama, siente la garganta inflamada y la nariz tapada.

- ¿Hermione? -Pregunta mientras se dirige a la cocina.

Y ella responde -Hola, Harry. ¿Quieres café?

Por supuesto que él se da cuenta que ella no le mira a los ojos cuando le habla. Y se le tuerce un poco el estómago porque más que nunca quiere que lo mire con sus ojos profundos y líquidos, como chocolate caliente. Busca un signo, una pequeña muestra que ella se siente tan confundida como él.

Comen en silencio, observándose por turnos. Y cuando uno sorprende al otro con los ojos clavados en sus figuras estáticas, desvían rápidamente la mirada y las mejillas se sonrojan con violencia. Harry se siente más estúpido que nunca, incluso más que aquella vez que se le cayó el jugo de la boca mirando a Cho.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hermione?

- Ya lo has hecho, Harry.

Y eso no ayuda en nada, lo que él quiere saber no es fácil de decir, y Hermione se empeña en hacer las cosas más difíciles. Se echa comida en la boca y mastica lento, mientras decide si se atreve o no. Y la curiosidad de Harry, como siempre, es mayor.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotros... -Hermione abre los ojos y se atora con el café. -...dos juntos? - Las últimas palabras se pierden suavemente en el aire, las pronuncia con voz a medias y mucha incertidumbre.

Hermione se sonroja y se ríe nerviosamente. Harry la ve respirar con fuerza y contestar. -Sí, alguna vez. Es una estupidez, así que no le he dado muchas vueltas...

Ha sido ella quien lo ha dicho, _"es una estupidez"_. Harry no se da cuenta, pero frunce el ceño. -¿Por qué piensas que es una estupidez? No digo que no lo sea, pero quiero saber porqué crees eso.

Hermione mira detenidamente todas las esquinas de la vieja cocina de Grimmauld Place, mira todo, menos a Harry, quien se siente cada segundo un poco más furioso.

- Nosotros somos amigos, Harry. Creo que se estropearía todo.

- Pero también eras amiga de Ron.

- Y ya ves como terminó...

Esa respuesta no le sirve. No es suficiente para todas esas cosas que se han ido desprendiendo lentamente de su mente y quedan flotanto en su sangre. Eso no es tan potente para detener sus dudas y esa curiosidad que se hace cada vez más fuerte.

- Hermione...¿qué pasaría si te doy un beso?

Ya no se pone roja, sino blanca como una taza de leche. Parece que no sabe qué decir, ni que hacer, se queda pálida e inmóvil en la silla, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Harry no sabe por qué ha dicho eso. No, mentira. Si lo sabe. Es tan fácil y simple como querer saber si lo que has estado esperando por tanto tiempo ha estado frente a ti casi toda tu vida. Y por eso se pone de pie y avanza algo turbado hasta Hermione, por eso se acomoda un poco el desordenado cabello con las manos sudadas y temblorosas.

Y por eso la mira un segundo, como si estuviera pidiendo su autorización para lo que pretende hacer.

- ¿Todavía quieres a Ginny? -Pregunta en susurros Hermione cuando la nariz de Harry está a centímetros de la de ella.

Y aunque le duele aceptarlo, Harry confiesa. -No, ni un poquito.

Harry se sorprende cuando siente los labios de Hermione temblar juntos a los suyos. No sabía que en un segundo la sangre del cerebro se podía evaporar y llenarse de mariposas de muchas alas. No sabía que Hermione tuviera un pulso tan intenso latiendo en su boca, ni que se podía sentir tan feliz cuando siente su propia lengua enredarse con la de ella. No sabía que el puzzle se podía solucionar con un beso apretado y lento, ni tampoco que el pelo de Hermione hiciera un poco de cosquillas cuando se siente alrededor de las mejillas. Y lo que empezó como un experimento, terminó como si fuera la constante con la que se sabe que la vida no es un sueño. Sino que están hechos de sangre que circula muy rápido, de corazones que laten fuertemente contra un pecho y de labios que se buscan a tientas, con los ojos cerrados y respiraciones escasas. Y cree que la herida que se abre una y otra vez en el pecho se hace tan grande y profunda que se parte en dos. Y los temblores del estómago son tan intensos que podría estar siendo pasado a llevar por una maquina demoledora y no dolería ni la mitad.

Cuando mira a través de sus lentes a Hermione, por fin la ve con los colores que siempre ha tenido. Es como si sus lentes se hubiesen desempañados y por fin pudiera distinguir todo lo que hay más allá de su nariz. Harry no sabe qué decir, no sabe qué hacer. No sabe si ella sintió lo mismo que él. Pero cuando la ve sonreír de ese modo tan especial, cree que sí lo sabe.

Por fin lo comprende. Si no es ella, no es nadie. Y es ella, por Dios que es ella. Es como resolver el misterio de la vida, qué hay más allá del puente. Descubrir que si quiere soñar con alguien es con Hermione, y que ansía que ella sueñe con él. Y sobre todo, que algún día los dos sueñen lo mismo.

- ¿Harry?

- Uhm. -Dice, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño.

- Se va a enfriar tu café... -Murmura Hermione, con la vergüenza bañando su rostro.

- No importa. -Contesta Harry, decidido.

Porque no importa eso, ni nada más. Sólo saber si esa sensación de caer en un pozo sin fondo sucederá de nuevo cuando la bese por segunda vez.

Y Harry siente eso y mucho más. Una vibración bajo el ombligo, ser absorbido por un tornado, volar muy rápido en la escoba más veloz del mundo y ser sorbido, como un helado en verano, por los cálidos labios de Hermione.

**&&&&&&**

* * *

**N/A:** Es muy malo, lo sé. *se esconde de los tomates y de las piedras* Pero no tenía mucho tiempo, ni imaginación (menos talento) para hacer algo mejor. Sólo espero que le guste aunque sea un poquito a **lovelyharmonie**. Y me dedicaré a lo que siempre debí hacer, estudiar peluquería.

Si han aguantado esto hasta acá, muchas gracias. Si me quieres matar con un review, también lo comprendo.

Besos

maite!


End file.
